


Tell Me Everything

by yeahyeahno



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, FIx It, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Reunion, post-agent carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyeahno/pseuds/yeahyeahno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old haunts do not always yield familiar faces, but Lady Luck is on Peggy's side. Someday, she had said, she would tell her everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

She does not remember the last time she set foot in the diner. Not the _very last time_ ; she remembers a multitude of other visits. Most were spent facing away from the other patrons, doing her best to look inconspicuous while in conversation with a man a booth over. She almost laughs at the memory of herself; she did not have any concept then of how painfully obvious it would have been to the trained eye. That was before, and she knows much better now. These days are a far cry from the agency in its infancy.

She does not remember the last time, but this time feels like the first time, like every time thereafter. Same posters, same layout, same seats… Nothing has changed much over the years, though the floor tiles have yellowed, and the wallpaper curls up on itself in places like old orange peels. The lighting is dimmer than she remembers. The uniforms have changed. Of course, uniforms always change… but uniforms are always recognizably uniforms, and only glean meaning from the personalities wearing them. She has learned that lesson well over the years, over and over.

The booth that had held her safe for the better part of that year is graciously empty, as if by some small act of god, and blissfully so, frozen in time, a pocket of nostalgia. The diner has changed hands, she is sure, but the menus are the same, and she knows the neighbourhood well enough to know this has to be intentional. Change is good, change has brought her many things – and stolen some from her, too – but traditional, home-style, home-cooked meals never go out of fashion. The waitresses – wait staff, she mentally corrects herself – are different now, too. She actually notes this with the faint ghost of a smile across her vibrant, red lips.

It would have been a real travesty to find her old friend here, playing the same role day in and day out after all. No, she had larger roles to play, and she had been sure of it. Still, there is a twinge of disappointment when the waitress who comes out to meet and greet her has all the spring in her step and bounce in her hair as the old friend with none of the same smile lines or quips. Change is good, she thinks, and orders her usual.

Her lips stain the porcelain cup in with a red half-moon kiss mark, and she does not bother to wipe it away. Change is good, but what good is your best gal without her trademark smile? The coffee is, impossibly, the same.

“English?”

She tenses, the one free hand she had kept at her side _just in case_ flying to the butt of a gun before she can even think about it. But this is a voice she knows, even out of the right context, but it is the same, it is exactly the same.

“It _is_ you! English! Peggy Carter, in my old diner!  I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.” Dark blonde curls and mischievous blue eyes that crinkle as she talks greet the former S.S.R. agent amid a flurry of hugs and kisses on the cheek flood her with joy. “Fancy me running into you here, after all these years!”

“ _Angie_!” She nearly forgets to breathe in the frenzy of activity. A laugh bubbles up out of her and disappears before she even realizes her happiness. “You had me worried there, you know.”

“Who, me? You’re the one that got taken away in cuffs! You’re so properly English, English!”

“I missed that.” Another grin – she had not known until now how much.

“I’ll call you English as many times as you want! But what are you doing here? I’d just come by on a whim, you know – thought I’d check out my favourite haunt one last time before I finished my move to the big city. Did you hear? It’s official! I finally gave that old bat, Miriam, my notice. That why you came back? Someone in your network tell you?”

“Something like that. I told you, didn’t I? That day you helped me all those years ago, that was one hell of a good acting job on your part. Thompson never knew what hit him! I told you, one day – promised, actually – I’d tell you what all that nonsense was about. I think it’s about time I made good on that promise.”

She gestures to the open side of the booth, and Angie slides across it, even as glammed-up-Hollywood as she is. Change is good, but Angie is still just Angie behind all that make-up. Angie fixes Peggy with a smile, and signals to the waitress with a friendly nod when she brings over another coffee.

With her head in her hands, Angie’s face lights up as she peers at Peggy across the sea of caffeine.

“All right, English. Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Cartinelli ficlet, if you squint. I love Agent Carter so much. I'm hoping by adding to the small tide of online art/fics/etc that we can rally with the studio for a second season.


End file.
